Black Phoenix
by OMEGA WEISS
Summary: still on hold just a quick chapter i wrote up
1. Chapter 1

Black Phoenix Chapter 1 Sins of Our Fathers Vincent was just laying around the cave. One year ago he stopped Weiss, Nero, Azul, and Rosso. Being alone most of the time had it's advantages like hearing footsteps from far off. Quickly rolling away behind a rock he pulls out his Cerberus and points it at the entrance. What he saw made him become twenty-three years younger. The man before him looked the same as he did twenty-three years ago. Six feet even, medium black hair, greenish-blue eyes, turks uniform with no tie. Looking around he turns to leave. He stops at the entrance and looks over at the rocks where Vincent was hiding. Laughing lowly he pulls out one of his Desert Eagle .50 cal hand guns and fire right were Vincents head was two seconds earlier. "Vincent, I know your in here come on out, I ain't gonna try and kill you again." He yells as he puts the gun back in it's holster inside his jacket. Putting Cerberus away he comes out of hiding. "What do you want Leon?" "Just to give you this." He tosses a black book at Vincents feet. Picking it up he recognized it as the project book. On the front in gold lettering was Project Phoenix and the Shinra logo. Opening the book to the contents page he read. Black Phoenix Contents Project Mission 2 Augmentations 3 Agents 4-8 Mission logs 9-50 Closing Comments 50-51 Appendix A 51-53 Appendix B 53-55 "What the hell is this." Vincent asks Leon with a grim look on his face. "It's what happened to you, me, and a few other turks back in the day Vincent." He explains "But I wasn't in Black Phoenix, I didn't even know it existed." Vincent argues "No, but what was learned with us was applied to the experiments that were done to you. Look who headed the project you'll get a kick out of it." Vincent flips to the mission statement page. "Heidegger and Scarlet were the leads with Hojo as support." "Yep, old Gwahahaha, and Kyahahaha were in charge." Vincent still flipping through the book was looking at the agent files. A few of the names stuck out here and there. Cessni, Leon, and Shawn, the three people that Vincent considered close friends back then. Leaving Leon yells back read the book it's good stuff. Vincent looked at her photo. Cessni, she looked so young back then, but she was young when the photo was made, but even then she was a handful of firecrackers. Then there was Shawn and Leon, they were as he had once said, they were the Soldier firsts equivalent of Reno and Rude. This book though was one thing Vincent didn't want the memories. He thought as he turned a page Project Mission To create a new string of Augmentations to help benefit soldiers in all ranks of Shinra. Also to create a new group of specialized agents to carry out a variety of missions requiring sensitive actions. To test effects subjects are procured from the regular army, turks, and all ranks of soldier. Some Subjects proved more adaptable than others. Augmentations Subjects screened for any physical or mental disabilities. Pending the results, subjects were showered in Mako energy similar to Soldier candidates. Subjects then tested for Mako addiction (poisoning). Following the showering subjects were injected with formula cocktail's. Experimental injections were as follows, Tactical Serum Additive (TSA) 012-00, TSA 012-01, TSA 012-02, TSA 012-03, TSA 012-04, TSA 012-05a-z, TSA 012-06. Effects are listed in Appendix A. TSA 012-00: Increases the subjects effectiveness of materia and the skill known as "magic". Side effects includes increased fatigue and bouts of unexplained fainting. TSA 012-01: Reduced fatigue due to strenuous activity. Used to counter balance 012-00. Subjects may become prone to reckless acts due to taking more to become fatigued. TSA 012-02: Increased strength and agility. Subjects injected have a large risk of permanent muscle tearing. Minor risk of Paranoid Schizophrenia and Bipolar Syndrome. TSA 012-03: Increased blood flow to eyes and brain to increase distance seeing capability. Night vision is tripled and increased brain activity. Side effects include eye dislocation and blindness, and other mental illness. TSA 012-04: Bonds Adamantium and mitheril diamond composit metals to bone to increase durability. Side effects include crushing bones, metal poisoning, and parallelization. TSA 012-05a-z: Composite cocktail to increase injury recovery, reflexes and motor control nerves, resistance to illnesses and negative side effects. As well as several other benefits based on a case to case basis. TSA 012-06: Experimental injection with unknown effects and benefits. Classified Above Top Secret, see Professor Hojo. Believed to be put in by him to push his own agenda. Injections should not be administered out of sequence or all at once. Injections were given every week for six to eight weeks. Subjects were then put through their paces to determine the limits of them. Subjects were given mental evaluations to detect mental illness as well as brain activity, not just physical increases. 


	2. Chapter 2

Final Fantasy VII

Black Phoenix

(Revised)

CH 1

The Only Easy Day

A/N: yeah didn't like the old 1st chapter not to mention I don't have it anymore and didn't want to retype the original

"Alright, now focus, stay calm, control your breathing." his mentor told him

Looking through the scope of the high power rifle, he could see the whites of his targets eyes even with the three miles distance between them. Using the flag on the car near the target he judged the winds when the flag fell down the poll.

"Breathe in, out, in again, hold and fire."

"CRACK!" The rifle reports, sending the fifty caliber round careening towards the target flying through his chest, ripping his left arm off and leaving a large hole through him were his heart should have been. The target falls down from the kinetic energy dead.

"Good now to get the hell out of here." his teammate yells as they grab the rifle and run to the extraction point.

As they run they dodge several hunter-killer teams sent after them, one doesn't kill a major drug lord without unleashing some hell on yourself. Luckily they didn't have any of the advanced mechs guarding the city, just some guards with Uzi's and German Shepard's. They make it to the extraction point with no problems, then all hell breaks loose.

"Well this isn't surprising" the rookie says as his mentor looks at the army of sixty mercenaries surrounding them.

"You just had to take the scenic route didn't you?"

"Valentine, I'm more concerned as to how they knew we were coming here?" the rookie says

"Give up, you can't win, your out manned and out gunned" the leader yells at the two assassins

"3, 2, 1...boom" the rookie says to himself as several explosions go off around them.

A helicopter flies by and lands long enough for them to get in.

"Reno get us out of here." the copilot orders the new red head pilot

"Well that was fun" the rookie yells over the rotors to his associate

"Didn't you hear kid in the turks the only easy day was yesterday." Vincent Valentine tells the younger turk


End file.
